


Helpless

by majorlyobsessedwithmusicals (bloodwolf313)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, also posted on Tumblr, based off a youtube video by mushie r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwolf313/pseuds/majorlyobsessedwithmusicals
Summary: You’re best friends with the Schuyler sisters and are in a band with them. One night, you go to a party and meet Alex, and get a crush on him. One night, you invite him to your concert with the Schuylers, and sing Helpless, which you wrote about him. Little do you know, he also has a crush on you.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not requested. Based on a video by Mushie R. on YouTube, which you can find with this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM9iDvIks_Y  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

You sighed and bent over your notebook, scribbling furiously.

“Y/N? Are you still awake?” your best friend, Peggy, asked, walking into your room. Peggy and you shared an apartment, and Peggy’s two older sisters shared an apartment next door.

“Yeah, I’ll go to bed in a minute,” you replied, not looking up. “I’m working on our new song.”

“You haven’t had a full night’s sleep in almost four days,” Peggy scolded. “Do I need to get Angie?”

“No, I’m going to bed in a few minutes,” you said.

“I’m getting Angie, then,” Peggy replied, leaving your room. You heard the door to the apartment shut and sighed, putting your headphones on so as to hopefully ignore Angelica.

Just a few minutes later, the door opened with a bang and you looked up, startled. All three Schuylers were glaring at you, and Angelica stood in the middle, arms crossed over her pink pyjama shirt.

“You need to take a break,” Angelica said. “You can’t write your songs if you’re exhausted. So here’s what’s gonna happen - tonight, you’re going to go to bed and get at least eight hours of sleep. Tomorrow, our friend Laf is throwing a party, and you’re coming.”

“I’ve never met your friend, though!” you protested.

Angelica shrugged. “So? You know us, and it’d do you some good to go out and meet more people. We’ll help you get ready tomorrow.”  
“I’ll make you some tea,” Eliza offered. “To help you sleep.”

You couldn’t help but smile and nod at Eliza and remove your headphones, setting them on your desk. You stood up, already in your pyjamas, and closed your notebook.  
“We’re having a sleepover,” Peggy said decisively. “Eliza, could you make tea for all of us?”

“Of course,” Eliza replied, smiling. She left the room. 

***

The next night, you looked at your reflection in the mirror. The Schuylers had chosen your outfit, of course. They’d chosen a/an (y/s/f/c) dress with a tight top and a flared skirt that fell to just above your knees and black boots.

“Well?” you asked. “How do I look?”

“You look great!” Peggy replied, grinning at you. She was wearing a cropped yellow long-sleeved shirt and high-waisted white shorts, and she was, for once, wearing her glasses instead of contacts.

“I’m proud of that dress, seeing as I bought it,” Angelica added with a smirk. You rolled your eyes.

“You really do look good though, (Y/N),” Eliza told you. “Finally, you’re taking a break! I’m so proud!”

“Haha, very funny,” you retorted. “You guys look good too, by the way. Not that anyone asked for my opinion.”

“Oh, please,” Angelica said. “We didn’t need to ask, you tell us anyway!”

Angelica smoothed out a wrinkle in her skirt and checked in your mirror to make sure all the wrinkles were gone, out of her dark grey skirt that fell to just below the mid-thigh, as well as out of her light pink shirt.

“Any wrinkles?” Eliza asked you. You examined her outfit - a short black skirt and a blue tank top, both wrinkle-free, and shook your head.

“Okay, let’s go!” Angelica declared. 

***

Angelica knocked on the door of a house, one that you assumed was Lafayette’s. You’d never actually met Lafayette, but the Schuylers all insisted that he was nice.  
“Remember, Laf is only learning English so it might not be great,” Peggy reminded you. “And he has three friends who are always with him, Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens. We’ve never met them, but apparently, they’re nice.”

“Okay,” you said.

The door opened and a tall man with curly hair in a bun greeted you. “Ah, mes amis! Come in, come in!”

Angelica led the way inside. It was packed, the music was blaring and everyone was dancing. Nervously, you gripped Eliza’s arm - she was the sister least likely to run off and talk to everybody, and the closest one to you.

“It’ll be fine,” Eliza told you quietly.

“Laf, this is (Y/N),” Peggy said, grinning at the tall man. “(Y/N), meet Lafayette.”

You smiled at Lafayette. “Hi,” you said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lafayette replied. “My friend Hercules is over there, and Alexandre and John haven’t arrived yet but you’ll meet them soon.”

Lafayette pointed to a man who seemed impossibly tall, standing and talking to some people. He had a beanie on his head and you assumed he must be Hercules.

“Well, I’m going to go and see some friends, but feel free to wander around and do whatever,” Lafayette said before leaving.

“I’ll see you girls later, I’m gonna go talk to people,” Angelica said. “(Y/N), you’re the designated driver tonight, don’t forget.”

You nodded and Angelica walked away. Peggy did the same a few minutes later, going over to introduce herself to Hercules.

“Would you mind if I wandered around a bit?” Eliza asked you. “I feel bad leaving you, since you don’t know anyone.”

“No, go,” you insisted. “I’ll be fine.”

When Eliza looked reluctant, you waved her away, practically shoving her off with an insistence of, “Betsey, I’m fine!”

Sighing, Eliza left you and you leaned against the wall, happy to observe the party. Angelica walked past you at one point, engaging a few people in conversation, and wiggled her fingers at you in a hello. You could see Eliza talking to a pretty girl in a tight red dress and a black jacket. The girl had long, dark hair and red lipstick, her hair pinned a bit back from her face.

Peggy was dancing, of course, and had soon roped Angelica and the people who she was talking to in, insisting that they dance. She’d tried to convince you, but you’d refused, saying you didn’t really feel like dancing at the moment.

You heard two boys laughing loudly and immediately, your attention was drawn to them. The first boy had curly hair and freckles, and he was kind of cute, you had to admit, but the second boy was where you focussed your attention.

He had black hair that he wore in a ponytail and was definitely good-looking. There was a bit of peach fuzz on his face but no actual beard, and it hardly counted as facial hair. He waved his hands around as he spoke, and you almost laughed when he nearly hit the curly-haired boy beside him in the face.

You kept staring, hoping that at one point he’d look over, not that he ever did. Angelica walked over to you.

“Who are you staring at?” she asked.

“The boy who just walked in, the one with the ponytail,” you replied without thinking.

Nodding, Angelica made her way over to the boy. You swore quietly and blushed, turning away and hoping she wouldn’t bring him over.

“(Y/N)!” Angelica said.

You turned around and your eyes met those of the boy with the ponytail. “Hi,” you said quietly.

“Hey,” he said to you. “I’m Alex. You must be (Y/N), right?”

“Yeah,” you confirmed. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), an honorary Schuyler.”

Alex laughed. “Well then, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, shaking your hand.

You met his eyes once again. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“I’ll leave you to it!” Angelica said, winking at you and walking away. 

***

A few hours later, you and Alex were still talking when Eliza hurried over to you.

“(Y/N)! We’re going home, and we need our designated driver,” she said. “We’ll meet you in the car.”

You nodded and turned to Alex as Eliza walked away. “Well, I’d better get going, then,” you said.

“Wait!” Alex blurted.

“Yes?” you asked.

“Um, can I have your number? We can text and hang out sometime,” Alex said, suddenly seeming a bit shy.

“Yeah, of course!” you replied. “Here, I’ll write it down for you. I have a pen, do you have any paper?”

He shook his head. “No, sorry. Just write it on my hand.”

You nodded and scribbled your number down on his hand. “Okay. I’ll see you later, Alex.”

“Yeah, see you later.” 

***

You guys texted almost every night for two weeks, joking with each other.

“(Y/N), I know you’re texting your boyfriend, but go to bed!” Angelica said to you. “We have a gig tomorrow night, don’t you forget! That’s why Eliza and I are sleeping over!”

“I know, I know, I’ll go to bed soon,” you replied. “And we aren’t dating.”

“You know, if you really loved me, you’d share him,” Angelica said. “And you have a major crush on him, and he likes you back. So just start dating soon.”

You scoffed. “Please. First of all, if we were dating, I wouldn’t share him. And secondly, he doesn’t like me.”

“Sure he doesn’t. By the way, invite him to the gig tomorrow,” Angelica said.

“I will,” you said.

“Okay, now go to bed!

You sighed and nodded. “Let me just invite Alex, and then I’ll go to bed.”

To Alex: Sorry, I gtg. I’m going to a concert tomorrow.

From Alex: Oh, cool! What concert?

To Alex: I forget the band name, but their music is pretty good. Do u want to come?  
You crossed your fingers, hoping he’d say yes.  
From Alex: I’d love to! What time??  
You texted him the time and where it was, following it with a second text.  
To Alex: I’m going to bed. I’ll see u tomorrow.  
From Alex: Goodnight! See you tomorrow, (Y/N/N)  
You smiled and turned off your phone, setting it on your bedside table. 

***

The next night, you were looking around for Alex. He’d texted you earlier that day that his friends were going to, because Eliza had invited them, so to be prepared, and you’d responded with a cheery “sounds good!”

You were wearing your usual outfit for gigs - a tight (y/f/c) dress that reached your mid-thigh, high-heeled black boots, and a black leather jacket. Angelica had carefully styled your (y/h/c) hair and you thought you looked nice.

When you saw Alex walking in with his friends, you smiled and hurried over.

“Alex!” you greeted him. “I’m so glad you came!”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Alex replied, hugging you. He pulled away and gestured to his friends. “(Y/N), you remember Laf, John, and Hercules, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I do. Welcome,” you said.

Eliza hurried over to you. “Hey!” she said cheerfully. “I’m glad you guys were able to come. (Y/N), I’ll see you in a few minutes, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you agreed.

"Wrinkles?” Eliza asked you, spinning in a quick circle. The flowy skirt of her blue dress floated around her, paired with light blue flats and a white denim jacket.

“Nope, you’re good,” you replied.

Eliza nodded and ran off. A few minutes later, as you were talking to Alex, Angelica hurried over to you. She looked stressed.

“(Y/N)! Come on!” Angelica said, grabbing your hand.

“(Y/N), where are you going?” Alex asked.

“I’ll see you soon, Alex,” you responded, allowing Angelica to drag you away. You stupidly hadn’t told Alex that it was your concert, so it would certainly be a surprise. Angelica was wearing a light pink crop top and white jeans, paired with white heels and a darker pink leather jacket. Peggy had chosen her usual outfit for a gig - ripped black jeans, a tight yellow tank top, and a black denim jacket, paired with her favourite yellow Converse.

“You guys ready?” you asked nervously before you stepped onstage.

“Yep,” Peggy replied for her sisters. “Let’s go!”

Angelica stepped out first. “Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, welcome to our show! Today, we’ve got Eliza Schuyler on the keyboard and backing vocals, Peggy Schuyler on drums and backing vocals, me on guitar and backing vocals, and the lovely miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N) singing!”

There were cheers as you, Eliza, and Peggy stepped out. You could feel Alex staring at you and forced yourself to smile.

“Hey, guys, I’d just like to welcome you all here today!” you said cheerfully, speaking into the microphone. “This first song is a new one, Helpless! I hope you like it!”

You took a deep breath as your friends started to play the music. You looked up, meeting Alex’s eyes, and began to sing.

“I do I do I do I do  
I do I do I do I do  
I do I do I do I do  
I do I do I do I do  
Boy you got me  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!  
Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went 'Boom!'  
Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, 'This one’s mine.'

My sister made her way across the room to you  
And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?”  
You grabbed her by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m  
Helpless!

Look into your eyes  
And the sky’s the limit  
I’m helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em  
Helpless  
I’m so into you Look into your eyes  
I am so into you And the sky’s the limit I’m  
Helpless!  
I know I’m down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em

One week later I’m writin’ a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin’ at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem,” you sang.

“I’m just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him!” Angelica cut in.

You shot a smirk at your best friend. “Ha!”

The music continued and you kept singing.

“Two weeks later, in the living room stressin’  
My father’s stone-faced while you’re asking for his blessin’  
I’m dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I’m tryin’ not to cry  
‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do  
My father makes his way across the room to you  
I panic for a second, thinking 'we’re through'  
But then he shakes your hand and says 'be true'  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m

Helpless!  
Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit  
I’m helpless!  
Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

I’m helpless!  
That boy is mine  
And the sky’s the limit I’m  
Yeah, I'm helpless  
Down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in em.  
Helpless!  
I do I do I do I do!  
Helpless!  
I do I do I do I do!  
Helpless!  
I do I do I do I do!  
Yeah, I'm down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em  
Helpless!  
I do I do I do I do!  
Helpless!  
I do I do I do I do!  
Helpless!  
Yeah, I'm down for the count  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em  
Helpless,” you sang, finishing the song.

You looked up and met Alex’s eyes. He smiled widely at you. 

***

Throughout the entire song, Alex couldn’t help but stare at you. All he could think was, “My God, I am so in love with this girl.”

Halfway through the show, when your band took a break, you hurried off the stage and hurried to Alex.

“Lex, I’m sorry-” you began, coming closer to him.

“Don’t be,” he interrupted. “I have a question, though.”

“Anything,” you replied.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

You smiled at him and nodded. “I would love that.”


End file.
